


About heaven and other stories

by AncientFreak



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blame all these people talking about it, Gen, Post-Akatsuki no Yona Chapter 100, Some depictions of illness stuff, Soo-won is the yellow dragon god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientFreak/pseuds/AncientFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Kushibi's fort was taken down, an exhausted sky tribe general reached the HHB to deliver the news of the king's fatal illness. However, as the group goes to Kuuto to see to the king's last wishes, they witness something entirely different from what anyone could have anticipated. Or, almost anyone. </p><p>(basically AU, set after the current Sei arc's end, where Suwon is the yellow dragon god who has left the heavend but had lost his memories of his life before he became human.</p><p>written when chapter 121 was the latest chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	About heaven and other stories

It is so calm in early spring. It was evening, the forest filled with orange light and the Happy Hungry Bunch’s tired footsteps on the soft ground.  
Just as they had found the perfect clearing (it wasn’t free of bugs though) and were setting up their tents for the night, Jae-ha and Kija collecting wood, a horse’s gallop was heard. 

Shinah had been the first to notice the rider approaching them. Then it was Hak, who immediately stood up, weapon in hand as we walked towards the masked dragon.  
“He’s… familiar” said the blue dragon, always quiet and calm.  
“Who is he?” asked Hak.  
The blue dragon lifted a finger and ran it down his right cheek.  
“Judoh?” Hak’s hands gripped tighter at his weapon. “Who is he with?”  
“Alone” replied Shinah. 

The sky tribe general quickly reached their camp, his horse panting and huffing. The travelling group were all standing now. Judoh dismounted in a hurry and quickly fell to his knees. A small gasp came from someone. It was probably Yona.  
“I beg your forgiveness for following you” He said, voice loud and deep, but clear, trained from hours of shouting at soldiers.  
“What do you want?” It was Yona who spoke, one step ahead than she previously was, taking in the image of the kneeling man in front of her. His heavy cloak pooled around him as his head hung low, his hands planted firmly in the grass. A strand of grey hair could be seen at the side of his head. Strange, thought the red-hair. They had but several months to see Judoh, and last time his hair was entirely black like it had always been. As the general lifted his head, Yona had to stop herself from grimacing. 

The man’s face had always been young-looking, wasn’t he frowning. It had been smooth and perfectly-shaped, despite his scar. The face of Judoh now, was at least ten years older. Obvious wrinkles had started to make their appearance, he looked thinner and his eyes were red.  
“Suwon is dying” his voice broke and he immediately dropped his head as his eyes burned. “He asked for you to come at Kuuto to discuss the matter of his succession.”  
“How do we know it’s not a trap?” It was Kija.  
“He’s not lying” Hak’s deep voice was hoarse. 

He knew Judoh. He grew up getting yelled at by him whenever it was not done by his grandfather. He knew that the man in front of him was telling the absolute truth. Because Judoh was always proud and strict, not broken and thin and curled in a ball on the ground. 

The Happy Hungry bunch allowed Judoh to rest for the night with them. He didn’t sleep. He kept sitting on his bedding, looking skywards. Hak watched him. He barely changed his position, he simply sat there. Hak couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought he saw tears streaming down a scared cheek. He left the camp as soon as the first rays of sun hit the tops of the trees. 

Hak saw Yona getting out of the camp and followed her.  
She stopped walking after a minute, when they were out of earshot. She didn’t turn to phase the young man behind her. Her shoulders stiffened. She didn’t have to say anything, as strong arms wrapped her in a warm hug.  
“Whatever happens” he whispered in her ear “I’m right here” He turned his head to give her a tiny kiss on the side of her head. She turned around and her thin arms around his waist felt so desperate that he couldn’t breathe. She rubbed her face in his clothes, wiping her tears.  
“It cannot be true, right?” She mumbled. Hak just petted her head. “He was fine last time” 

 

Last time, after taking down Kushibi, Hak, Suwon and Yona had spent a night talking. And not talking. A huge bruder had been raised off of everyone’s shoulders after their heartfelt reunion and although they each went their own ways, the hatred in Hak’s heart was now a dull but persistent pain. His open wounds were closed, but the bruises and scars remained. And Suwon had truly been just fine back then. More than fine. What on earth did the idiot do, Hak cursed in his mind.

Judoh came back a few hours later, with four new horses from the nearby town. They all packed their things, and quickly set off. Judoh rode next to Hak. Huge black circles under the older man’s eyes, betrayed many sleepless nights.  
“We must ride quickly” He said “the horses are young and well rested, they should make the trip in three days’ time if we go by good roads. We could cut through smaller ones and the forest, but there’s no guarantee what we’ll come across then.”  
Hak agreed to take the large roads.

By the middle of the second day, he just couldn’t bear the silence anymore. Nobody talked. Not even Zeno. Which was extremely alerting. The usually cheerful immortal warrior was serious and seemingly deep in thought. 

Hak turned to Judoh and spoke.  
“How is he?” He tried keeping his tone as flat as possible. He hoped he succeeded.  
“Doctor said he won’t last for more than a week or two.” it made the thunder beast’s heart sink.  
“What kind of illness is that?” He growled  
Judoh shot a tired expression straight ahead, then at the younger man.  
“It started as a fever” He then stopped at noticing Yona riding right next to Hak all of a sudden but she motioned for him to continue.  
“It was nothing serious, the doctor said a couple days of rest and he’d be fine. It didn’t go down. A whole week he was burning and hallucinating. We had to force him to eat and drink water. After eight days he seemed to be getting better, he had no fever and he was his normal self, but then it was pain. He couldn’t even stand or sit. That was when things had started to get really bad. He couldn’t even sleep. Last week before I set out to find you, he stopped eating. Anything we gave him he would throw it up. Not even plain rice. We still force feed him in hopes that not all of it gets out. Last time I saw him before leaving, the fever had appeared again. It’s been five weeks now. The doctor is hopeless. He says there’s nothing we can do but keep him comfortable for now. No medicine has shown any effect.”  
Judoh was biting his lips and he turned his face away by the time he finished, hiding his tears. 

Both Hak and Yona looked at each other and said nothing. Yoon was right behind Yona and rested his hand on her shoulder. The dragons’ also kept quiet.  
“How is he… I mean….no nevermind” Yona had opened and closed her mouth several time already and even when she did speak, she didn’t know what to say.  
“He’s taken it well” Came Judoh’s voice, much more controlled now than before. “He gets frustrated at himself but most of the time he’s busy working. We tell him to rest but…well, you know” He chuckled, half-heartedly and pained. “he’s stubborn”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this chapter's short length, but it'sjust the prologue. It should get longer as we move on to the real good stuff :3 I hope. 
> 
> I have no idea where I am going with this. I've nevr tried writting a multi-chapter fanfic before, so I'm not sure it's gonna work out.  
> Also, English is not my first language, and I apologise for any mistakes I've made while writting this


End file.
